A Pinch Of Irish
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: This Story is being written for the Saint Patrick's Day Challenge posted on my Forum. It's Saint Patrick's day at Horseland, and the horseland team has been invited to take part in the local Saint Patrick's day parade. Alma and Button are in the spirit of things, but some of the other's forget to wear green. How many will get pinched before the day is through? Only Alma knows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a fun little fic that I wrote after going on a little pinchfest on Saint Patrick's Day. I thought I'd have a little fun. I hope that you enjoy my little fic. **

**A Pinch of Irish **

A Horseland fanfiction by: Esrelda Snape

Written for the Saint Patrick's Day Challenge

**Prompts used:**Irish, Green, Clover, leprechaun, Oww!

**Summary:**

It's Saint Patrick's day at Horseland, and the horseland team has been invited to take part in the local Saint Patrick's day parade. Alma and Button are in the spirit of things, but some of the other's forget to wear green. How many will get pinched before the day is through? Only Alma knows.

**Chapter 1 Saint Patrick****'****s Day eave**

Alma Rodrigues loved any holiday that involved her favorite color. Among her favorite days of the year was Saint Patrick's Day, and Christmas. Although she normally wore a green riding jacket, or a green vest, and rode with a green saddle, bridle, and saddle pad on her horse which had green highlights in her mane and tail, she just couldn't get enough of the color.

It was for that reason that her parents had decorated her room in the manager's cottage at horseland farm in various shades of green. Her walls were a light shade of pastel green with a dark forest green trim around the trim of the doors and windows. Her floor was covered with a plush carpet that was a light moss green color. and her bed was covered with quilts, sheets, and pillows in all shades of green. Along her wall were pictures of her beloved horse Button, and shelves filled to capacity with rows and rows of horse books and several model horses that she had collected over the years.

She stretched sleepily and yawned as she got up to prepare for the day. She had talked her mother into taking her shopping that day for a few new things, and was waiting for a special package that she had ordered in the mail earlier that month. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth after getting dressed, then headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Chiquita," greeted her father as he walked through the door with a large package in his hands.

"Good morning, daddy, what's that," she asked hoping that it was her special order?

"I don't know, the delivery man just said that it was for a little girl about your age, who loves horses, and the color green," he said with a smile as he placed the box down on the kitchen table in front of her. Alma squealed with joy as she ripped into the box throwing packing peanuts all over the kitchen in her excitement.

"What is this mess that the two of you are making in my kitchen," scolded Alma's mother as she slapped her husband's naughty bacon thieving hand from stealing off of the platter before everything was done? "Miha, I understand that you are excited about your package, but please take it to your room, and then help your childish father clean up the mess that he helped you make," ordered her mother as she swatted her husband's hand away again.

"Yes, mama," said Alma as she quickly grabbed the dustpan and broom and started to clean up the mess of packing peanuts. She then grabbed the box and ran with it into her room When she had finished her breakfast she ran down to the barn to give Button her morning feed. "You eat up now, Chicka because we've got a lot to plan for tomorrow," she said as she fed her horse and patted her neck affectionately.

After feeding her horse Alma ran back to her house and finished unpacking the contents of the box that was delivered that morning. She smiled as she pulled our the new green blanket, saddle, chest plate, bridle, and crupper strap that was made of dark green velvet, and decorated with shamrocks that were embroidered in a lighter shade of green.

"This is going to look great on Button," thought Alma to herself as she placed the new show tack on a saddle rack that she kept in her room.

"Alma, are you ready to go shopping," called her mother from the hallway?

"Coming mama," answered Alma as she ran out of her room and down the hall. Three hours later she returned and was cornered by Chloe and Zoey, who noticed the shopping bags.

"You missed practice today, where were you," asked Chloe with her arms crossed?

"Come on sis, its obvious where she's been the name of the store is on the bags," said Zoey pointing to the bags.

"What did you buy," they asked in unison?

"Just some new riding pants, a pair of boots, gloves, and a few other things for tomorrow," said Alma as she walked toward her house.

"Can we see," asked Zoey?

"Not today, it's a surprise for tomorrow," said Alma with a happy smile on her face as she walked away from the Stilton twins.

Alma spent the rest of the day locked in her room making special green rosettes for the manes of each horse in horseland. After she finished the horse's decorations she made something special for Shep, Tiny, and Angora to wear. The last thing that she made that night before she went to bed was a large mum, with something that represented each friend on each one. Yawning she went to bed wondering how many of her friends would forget to ware green, and how many she would get to pinch.

**A/N I hope that you have enjoyed this little fic so far, I know that it's not what you are used to from me, but it's just something that I came up with and decided to write for the fun of it. PLease leave a review if you'd like, Chapter 2 The pinchers ride again will be next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The pinchers ride again**

Early the next day, Alma dressed for head to toe in various shades of green. Her New riding helmet was hunter green with a lighter green shamrock on the side of the visor for decoration. Her vest, riding gloves, and boots were a perfect match as they were all the same shade of hunter green as her helmet. Her riding pants were a light olive green, and her blouse was a pastel shade of green, and her jacket was the same shade of green as she always wore, the only difference was that she wore one of the handmade mum's that she had made the night before.

She gathered up the other mums and mane decorations into her backpack and ran out to the barn to get an early start on giving button an extra special look for the day. "Good morning, Button. Are you ready to have a little Saint Patrick's Day fun, girl," she asked the horse as she entered the stall and started grooming her horse while she ate her morning grain. She took her time braiding green clovers and ribbon into Button's main and tail, then stood back to admire her work.

She heard Will and Baily come into the barn so she ducked down in Button's stall hoping to catch them off guard. "Who, look at what Alma did to poor button," exclaimed Baily as he and will peered into the stall at the horse.

"Oh, good lord, it's that time of year again," moaned Will shaking his head.

Just then, Alma popped up like toast in a toaster and pinched both boys hard on the arms. "Aaah! Alma what are you doing? That hurt," yelped Baily and Will as they jumped back and rubbed their arms.

"Sorry, you two but, its Saint Patrick's Day, and you forgot to wear green," she said as she handed the boys their mum's and some main decorations for their horses.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to go around pinching anyone who doesn't wear green today, then you're going to give them mum's," asked Baily as he quickly pinned his mum on before she pinched him again?

"Yes, make sure that you put those main decorations on your horse as well or Button, will nip them," she said walking out of the stall, as Button tossed her head in agreement.

After placing Button into the pasture she noticed Chloe and Zoey walking up the drive toward the barn, chatting about the most recent fashion that they had seen in the magazine. Alma hid behind a tree giggling softly to herself then jumped out at them. "Oh, my gosh, Alma, what are you wearing, and why," asked Chloe with her arms crossed?

"Oh, this is my special outfit for Saint Patrick's Day. I see that you are wearing green Chloe, so you are safe. Unfortunately for you, However, Zoey, I' going to have to pinch you," said Alma as she stepped closer to the girl who was not wearing anything green.

"Oh, really, I didn't let my sister pinch me, so what makes you think that you are going to," huffed, Zoey?

"Like I said, you're not wearing green today, so," started Alma attempting to reach closer to pinch Zoey.

"HELLO! CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! My eyes are green, therefore I don't need to wear green," snapped Zoey slapping Alma's hand away from her.

"Oh, well, here, I made these mums for everyone to wear today, and here are some main decorations for you to braid into your horse hair," said Alma as she handed Chloe and Zoey their mums and some main decorations for Chili and Pepper. "Make sure that you put them on your horses before you turn them out into the pasture or Button, will nip them," she said as she caught sight of Shep, Angora, and Teeny.

After she put a green ribbon on Teeny's tail, and tied a large green bow around Angora's neck, she scratched Shep's ears as she knelt down to place the green bandana around his neck. "There you go you guys, now nobody would pinch any of you," she said getting up and dusting off her knees.

"I don't get it, Shep. Why would anyone want to pinch us," asked Teeny as she spun around in circles attempting to see the new ribbon that was there?

"It's a human holiday. I overheard Baily's parents talking about it. Apparently if someone is caught not wearing the color green, they get pinched," said Shep.

"That's ridiculous, as if anyone would dare to pinch a cat, like me," said Angora as she preened herself and admired the ribbon around her neck in her reflection in the water trough. "Yes, humans are definitely silly creatures, but I've got to say that I do look stunning in this color," said Angora as she walked away flicking her fluffy tail happily.

Out in the pasture Chili, Pepper, Jimber, and Aztec trotted around happily with the green ribbons and shamrocks hanging in their mains. "Aw, apples, I guess that I don't get to nip any of you," snorted Button as she tossed her head.

"Why would you want to nip us," asked Jimber?

"I don't know why, but every year on this day, when Alma wears nothing but green, and decorates me in loads of yummy looking green she says that I have to pinch anyone who is not wearing green. Since I don't have fingers, I nip anyone not wearing green instead," said Button as she noticed Molly putting Calypso into the pasture.

"That kind of sounds fun, said Pepper tossing her head.

"Sounds like trouble to me," snorted Aztec.

"You're not really going to nip anyone, are you," asked Chili with his ears pricked as Calypso trotted over to them?

"Yup," said Button as she waited until Calypso was in the right position.

"What's everyone talking about," asked Calypso as the other horses fell silent? The next thing that Calypso felt was the sharp pinch of someone's teeth nipping her on the rump. "

"Got you," neighed Button, tossing her head.

"Ouch, why did you bite me, Button," squealed Calypso as she moved away and attempted to lick the spot where she had gotten nipped?

"She had to do it, you weren't wearing green," laughed Chili and Pepper.

"I never wear green. Why would you do that," she asked offended?

"Shep just told me that it is a tradition of some human holiday called Saint Patrick's Day. Molly just got pinched and she's bringing you some main decorations so that you don't get pinched again," said Scarlet as she nodded her head toward the fence where Molly was rubbing her arm and calling Calypso over to her.

"I don't think that I like this holiday very much," snorted Calypso as she walked over to Molly. After braiding the decorations into Calypso's main, Molly gently rubbed a soothing ointment onto the tender area, where Button had nipped her horse.

"I'm sorry that I forgot what today was girl. Does that feel better," she asked the horse earning a happy nicker and a head butt in return? "I'll take that as a yes," said Molly laughing as she released her horse again.

Nonie was the last to get to the barn, and turned Sunburst out so that she could clean his stall. "Good morning everyone, why are you all wearing those yummy looking green clovers and ribbons," he asked as he trotted over to where Scarlet and Calypso were grazing?

"It's for some human holiday, where people go around pinching everyone who isn't wearing green," said Calypso as she searched the pasture for Button with a wary eye.

"Hum, that's an odd thing to do. What does that have to do with you guys wearing that green stuff," asked Sunburst?

"Button has been running around the pasture nipping anyone who isn't wearing green. So far, Calypso was the only one to get nipped, but I wouldn't let her see you if I were you," said Scarlet as she spotted Button poking her head out from behind a bush.

"Thanks for the warning, you two. Maybe if I roll in this grass she won't nip me," said Sunburst as he lowered himself to the ground for a good roll. He got back to his feet after rolling around and squealed in shock as Button nipped him on the flank.

"Did you really think that that was going to work," she asked with a satisfied expression on her face? Before Sunburst could answer everyone heard a scream from the barn, as apparently the entire team had ganged up on poor Nonie and chased her out of the barn pinching her until she managed to pin the green mum to her riding jacket.

"It looks like you are about to get decorated with some green," said Scarlet as they watched the girl hop over the fence and come running up to her horse with ribbons and clover decorations in her hands.

"Don't eat these, boy," she said as she quickly braided the decoration into his main.

"Don't worry I won't," he said tossing his head in relief.

**A/N I hope that you are having as much fun as I am. Chapter 3 Green for all will be the final chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the final chapter I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please enjoy Chapter 3 Green for all**

Once everyone, horse and rider were wearing something green Mr. and Mrs. Handler called everyone into the house for a team meating. As the teens entered the large sitting room they noticed that there was Several large boxes with the name of each rider on it. The only rider that did not have a box was Alma, a fact that puzzled everyone. "Mom, Dad, what's going on," asked Baily as he plopped down onto one of the sofas in the room?

"We've been invited to take part in the Saint Patrick's day perraide that's taking place later today," announced Mr. Handler with a smile on his face.

"Since we have been invited as a team, we've ordered a few items for each of you to give our team a unified look," said Mrs. Handler pointing to each box on the floor in front of the teens.

"Alma, you, were the inspiration for this, so since you already have your outfit and tack, you've already have everything that you need," said Mr. Handler smiling at the stunned expressions on the teen's faces.

"Wait a minute, do you mean that we all have to dress up like a leprechaun," asked Zoey giving Alma's clothing a disgusted look?

"The color's are the only thing that will match. Each outfit has been custom made to fit your personalities," said Mr. Handler as he opened Baily's box and handed him a hunter green helmet with a dark blue lightning bolt on the edge of the visor.

"Oh, wow," exclaimed Baily as he took the helmet and peered into the box. Will ripped open his box and pulled out a bridle that was green with the same black star that was on Jimber's normal tack and whooped as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Baily's right, this is cool," he said as he dug into the box and pulled out the matching chest plate. After the teens had all ripped into their boxes, Mr. Handler gave them all a satisfied look.

"Now that you and your horses have something to wear, you need a rutine. I was thinking that the new rutine that you've been working so hard on should make it's debiew today," he said as he got to his feet.

"All of you get dressed and meet in front of the barn," said Mrs. Handler with a smile. After each was dressed in their new Irish inspired riding clothes they met in the hall and all walked out to the barn together.

"These mum's are great Alma, thanks for making them for us," said Sarah as she adjusted her mem. Mr. Handler and Alma's dad had the horses all loaded inside of the trailer when they reached the barn, and Mrs. Handler and Alma's mother were waiting in the van for the teens to join them.

When they reached the parade ground they unloaded their horses and started to tack up with the new Irish inspired tack. The music started and they moved their horses into position. "Look at those crowds," said Chloe as she smiled at the many flashing camera's that were going off.

"I hope that none of our friends from school see us dressed like this," said Zoey as she tried to hide her eyes under her helmet.

They rode thought the parade rout preforming their rutiene when ever the parade traffic would stop to let the crowds have a good look and listen. They waved and threw chocolate coins to the crowds after each performance, earing cheers from the children in the corwds. They had so much fun that when the parade was all over they almost didn't want to leave.

They reached a comparmize and decided to ride the horse's home from the parade grounds. "The parade was fun, wasn't it," esclaimed Zoey as they rode through the quiet side streats that led back toward horseland.

"Yeah, it wasn't bed dispite the fact that we look like a bunchof leprichauns," said Chloe. They all laughed as they rode back to the barn and joked about the pinchers ride.

"Now that we all have these nice saddles and bridles for our horses and these decorations you should all be prepared for next year," laughed Alma. They all burst out laughing as the farm came into view.

The End.

**A/N Thanks for reading I hope that you liked this funny little fic. :)**


End file.
